invader ZIM in Gotham city
by FattySkeleton
Summary: invader Zim gets put in Gotham along with Dib and Gaz.he becomes The Jokers apprentice and they hatch a plan to take over Gotham. But what happens when DIb is Bat Mans apprentice and the same with Gaz and Cat Woman?Pure uncontroled mayhem. so read
1. if we live

Nothing is what I own.

_The wind rushed past my ears, deafening me. _

_Damn you Joker! If I don't live through this I hope Catwoman kicks your ass._

_And to think, we were so close to getting back home. Back to my Gameslave, Bloaty's, and my normal life. When he had to go and shot that damn gun. He wasn't even aiming for me either! He was aiming for Zim! So I pushed Zim out of the way, so what I wasn't that close! And I'm in purple not green._

_I gave my rant to cover my fear. I rather die pissed off than scared._

_As the ground neared, I wondered._

_Does it hurt to die?_

I walked toward Zims house as I grumbled DOOM on Dib.

He was late to dinner, so I had to get him again.

I kicked open Zim's door, ignoring the gnomes trying to shot at me.

I walked toward the toilet that goes down into his base. Ugh. I hated that thing.

I went down on to the main base floor.

There was Dib.

In the clutches of Gir.

I stomped toward them; Dib was yelling at Zim and using more colorful words then 'You alien scum.' Zim was yelling back at him from beside a large portal thingy. Gir was singing about tacos from the top of Dibs head.

I strode over to them. Dib had begun to chase Zim around the portal thing.

I placed myself in front of it and waited.

Zim came upon me first. He slide to a stop inches from my face if he had a nose his and mine would be touching. He blushed, his green cheeks going red.

Then Dib ran into him launching all of us through the portal.

That stuuupid Dib-stink!

He comes and turns on ZIM's dimensional portal!

Then he manages to push ZIM, himself and the Dib-sister through it!

As we all fell threw the air over a city ZIM glared at Dib.

"YOU HUMAN! You have cursed us with your stupidity!"

"Dib if we live through this I will DOOM you!" said the Dib-sister.

Dib grinned manically and fearfully. "I guess I just won't hope that we both live just one of us!"

Gir (Who was now on top of Zims head) started to yell his undying love of tacos.

As they started to increase in speed they spread apart from one another.

As ZIM watched his death come closer he had a strange thought pop into his head.

'I hope the Dib-sister lives through this.'

As I watched Gaz fall away I hoped with all of my known world that she would live, and be unharmed.

I had brother instincts, and they run very deep.

I decided to concentrate on my own fall. If I didn't live then I wouldn't be able to find Gaz when she does.

I knew that she would live.

Me? Not so much.

So I did the only thing any brave, smart, and hansom paranormal investigator would do.

I screamed like a girl that wasn't Gaz.


	2. meet the BAT

Nothing is what I own.

I watched my city.

I was its protector.

It's guard dog.

I was its Black Knight.

An unknown power surge happened over Gotham a few minutes ago. Four objects had then fallen out over the city.

I was at the landing site of the largest object.

It had landed in the middle of a large deflating bounce house.

I'm hoping that what ever had fallen had been kept in one piece so that I could study it. I walked past the yellow tap that the police had set up. No one had gone near what ever had fallen. I walked forward as the police kept the crowd back. I reached down and pulled away the brightly colored plastic.

A kid.

It was a kid.

I didn't reach for him admittedly; he could be an agent of the Joker.

He started to grumble.

". . .gaz . . .Gaz. . .. .GAZ .. .ZIIIMMMM!!!!"

With the last word he sprung up. He spun around staring at his surroundings with a confused face. Then a look of enlightenment went over his face.

"I'm alive? I LIVED? I LLLLIIIVVVEEDDD!"

He then saw me. "Who are you? And why are you wearing a mask?"

He reached up with a speed that I had not expected and took my mask off.

"Amazing technology, and in such a small thing. Must have cost millions," he tapped my armor as I tried to get a handle on him," wow even your cloths are armored. What do you do? Are you a superhero?"


	3. a dream, a joker, a killer oh my

Nothing is what I own.

I stood on a high cliff, laughing, I had won!

The human race had been defeated!

"YOU HAVEN'T WON ZIM!"

I turned to see the Dib-stink with his long cow skin coat fluttering behind him. He stood on the other edge of the cliff, a knife in his hand. He grinned manically at me, "My only regret was I never got to dissect you1" he snarled as he walked toward me. I tried to move, to tackle Dib, to activate my spider legs, to yell and scream my name at him, anything!

He got closer and raised the knife. He looked me over with hate, "Goodbye Zim." I closed my eyes as the knife came down, I didn't want to watch the knife finish me.

BANG!

My eyes flashed open. There in the middle of the Dib-stinks large head was a bloody hole.

The Dib-stink collapsed. I, being able to move again, spun around to see who had saved the great Zim!

My antennas raised in shock.

The Dib-sister.

She stood on another cliff edge, bloody and with a gun clutched in her hand, the tip still smoking.

". . . . You saved Zim?"

I walked toward the Dib-sister, my spider legs coming from my p.a.k. they hovered menacingly over me as I came nearer. As I walked forward she dropped the gun, her only weapon against me.

"Why did you human save the ZIM?" I yelled at her. I continued to walk toward her but I got no closer, I sped up.

Suddenly all I could see was her face. She slowly opened her noise-hole and said three words before she fell backward into the fiery hell I had brought down upon this planet.

"Catch me Zim."

I made it to the cliff edge and looked over, frantic for some reason. I caught the eyes of her falling form and she gave the most demonic, evil, and alluring smile that I had seen on her face ever, before the flames reached up like a giant hand and wrapped around her small body.

The last thing I saw before she was completely swallowed by the flame was her noise-hole form four more words.

"And hold on tight."

I heard voices near me. They appeared to be human. I concentrated on them through my pain and hazy mind; the fall must have damaged my p.a.k.

"Is it human?"

"I don't think so . . . "

I opened my eye to take in my surroundings. Zim appeared to be in a warehouse-thingy. And two humans were to Zims right. They could be dealt with quickly.

"Hey! I think it moved!"

"Naw. It fell from who knows what height it has to be de-"

Zim had taken this chance to use his spider legs and grab both of the men's necks.

He brought them into the air and grabbed their necks in his claws, leaving the spider legs free to hoist him above them. His red eyes glowed down at them.

"Zim have questions humans and who ever answers them first will die the least painful death at the hands of Zim!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh you don't need them. I'll be happy to answer your questions. In fact I have a proposition for you." Laughed a voice from the shadows.

Zim whipped his head toward the shadows and watched in mild surprise as an oddly colored human walked out of them.

Zim dropped the gasping humans and commanded his legs to take him toward the human. He could tell from the voice alone that this human was a predator.

"Convince me not to kill you and Zim'll see if you are useful enough to keep alive. If not," the two humans were crawling away, from him toward the door he had seen. He commanded two of his spider legs toward them. They pierced both of them, straight through their throats. "That will happen to you." He said with his zipper-tooth smile.

The oddly colored male human smiled in return.

"I'm going to like you."

_**I wanted the world to remember THAT ZIM IS HEARTLESS!!!**_

_**He can and WILL kill YOU!**_

_**And I know how some people hate the fact that Zim dreamed and slept.**_

_**But what you got to under stand is that he just fell, like, a gigillion feet! He was pasted out! And the dream you have to deal with because I like it so there.**_


	4. eye's closed and unmasked

Nothing is what I own.

I was going to die, but strangely enough I wasn't scared. I guess I just hadn't had anything to live for. Except my game slave and vampire piggys, I suppose.

As I started to fall past the buildings I reflected on my life.

. . . . . man, I had my eyes closed A LOT, didn't I?

I watched the ground come nearer and I closed my eyes.

You know I had never expected to die like this.

Murdered? Maybe.

Have my thumbs fall off and bleed to death? Could happen.

One of Dib/Dad/Zim's experiments kill me? Most likely.

Die in space? Another maybe.

Killed by one of the random explosions that always happen around my family, Zim and Gir? That was the way I thought I was going to die.

Either way old age didn't make the list.

But I never really expected to die falling from the sky. Just not one of the things that I expected. But you think I would learn to expect the unexpected, because nothing happens the way you expected I expect.

Wow.

I finally went insane.

Well, I thought as I felt my fall start to come to an end, my only regret is I never kissed Zim.

Wait . . . . . .

What?

I prowled around the buildings. I had nothing better to do.

Nothing to steal. No cats to get from trees. No nothing.

Or at least that was true before a purple dot started to hurdle towards me from the sky.

Well curiosity killed the cat. So I had to catch it.

I when down to the lowest building I could find near the objects falling pattern. I bunched my legs under me and waited.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Now!

I sprang. Catching it in the air my projectory launching me into the building infront of me.

Man was I lucky the window was open.

I rolled to a stop in the room. I quickly looked around, but the room was empty.

I heard a groan from my arms. I looked down.

A little girl.

She opened one eye and looked at me.

"Thanks for catching me. That would have been a crappy way to die." She said these words with out any emotion, and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Yeah, it would have been."

She closed her eyes and I felt her slowly go into unconsciousness.

I began to put her down when I noticed something on the floor under the window.

My mask.

This girl knew what I looked like.

Crap.


	5. put on your costumes

'I don't own anything'

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES THEN I DELETE THEM! ALL OF THEM!

6 days later.

Dib P.O.V.

'Come on you can do this!' Thought Dib as the large battered robot crept nearer to his hiding place.

'You have faced much worse at the hands of your classmates!' the memories of the horrible things that they had done hardened his resolve. He tightened his grip on the pipe in his hands.

With a blood thirsty scream he lunged toward the robot and swung the pipe on to it's head, denting it deeply. The robot swung one of its arm blades at him, he moved in time but it sliced his trench coat.

Dib's eyes darkened in anger. No one touches the coat.

He repeatedly swung the pipe bashing its armor in. He whacked the legs and arms off and climbed on top of its torso. He grinned evilly at the camera in its chest and drove the entire pipe in to its body.

He slid off of its body and started to walk away when he heard a beeping sound. He cursed and began to run. He got a few more feet away when an explosion knocked him off of his feet and propelled him forward.

He skidded on the floor till he came to a stop right in front of a pair of feet in a very expensive pair of shoes. He looked up with a smile his face.

"Can I Go now? I didn't even get a scratch this time." He pleaded.

Batman gave a sigh. "Fine you can come with me, but if you get hurt it's your own fault."

"Yes!" yelled Dib. He ran to get his costume on.

"Finally it is time to start Plan Doom!" Yelled Zim as he started to laugh manically, Gir joined in, mimicking his master's pose. The normal humans around them began to back away.

"Joker-Human, we must get ready to leave I will not wait! I can smell the Doom! Oh the Doom I smell! It is the smell that I cannot ignore! Do not ignore my Doom smell!" The Joker Smiled insanely at Zim. He was already used to Zim's way of ranting.

"Zim we will, but we need to get you a costume."

"Why does Zim need this 'costume'?" Sneered Zim.

"To hide your secret identity of course." Stated the Joker.

"Hmmm, I will use this costume to complete my mission! Bring me the best one you have!"

"No."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"No, I don't."

"We'll probably have to beat up some people."

I opened one eye and glared at her. She knew me to well.

"I'm still not putting it on."

She slowly started to leave. "Then I guess I'll just go alone."

I breathed a sigh. "Fine, give me the costume." I said reaching out one hand.

"Yes!" Catwoman yelled as she ran to get the costume.


	6. Ready,set,

Don't own nothin'

"He moved through the night, his coat flapping behind him as he walked toward the anticipated scene of crime. His-"

"Dib, stop talking while you think."

Dib flinched; he had been doing it again. "Sorry BM, I think all the concussions that I've had have messed with my thought process, or the fact that I don't actually have a brain in my head." He mused.

Bat Man looked over at his strange young ward. He had told him some parts of his life but not all or most. He knew that he had a deep hate for someone named Zim, a scary sister, and a really bad father but nothing else. He proved loyal but a little insane.

He breathed out a low sigh as he walked down the desolate halls of the museum.

A famous cat diamond was coming in today and he had gotten a tip that their was at least two different villains aiming for it to night. So he was waiting.

He walked toward the alter that had been set up for the jewel and stared down at it.

He knew tonight would be weird.

_______________________________________________________________________-

I shimmed up the side of the buildings wall, the brick catching at her hands.

"Come on Gaz! We have to get there first! That diamond is on a few other wish lists."

I muttered at the crazy lady wiggled into the open window. Why did I agree to this again? Oh, yeah, I was going to cause someone pain.

I smirked as I wiggled in to the window myself. Something was going down to night and I wanted to have a hand in it.

"Is this good enough attire for a 'Breee-k-eun'?"questioned a green shadow.

"Absolutely marvelous! Now let's break open this old shack and get cracking!"

____________________________________________________________________


End file.
